


ah, to be young and in love

by FireandLightning



Series: can't help falling in love with you [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But only a little, Feels, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, and leon gets his redfield's love, chris gets his kennedy ass, he's a chreon shipper, leon is a Flirt and makes Terrible Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandLightning/pseuds/FireandLightning
Summary: Chris and Leon go out for dinner on their first date....And then some, as Leon invites himself over to Chris's house.[sequel to "somehow, the elevator's on our side"]
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: can't help falling in love with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	ah, to be young and in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my [earlier work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033867%22), but this can be read as a one-off on its own, for context Chris and Leon confessed to each other and Chris promised to take Leon out for dinner at 6...but not before Leon makes a date to go to his house after that ;)  
> it was originally gonna be a PWP oneshot with Chreon banging it out, but feels got written in and it became,,long enough to be a standalone instead of a second chapter. whoops. there is some Leon being sad in here, but Chris is there to kiss him and make it all better, I promise. =) and after that Chris finally gets the legendary Kennedy ass he’s been dreaming about. *cough*
> 
> hope yall enjoy!!

6 p.m. couldn’t come fast enough for Chris.

The whole day, while having to sit through boring-ass meetings, he’d found himself glancing at the clock every few minutes, and had given up entirely on actually getting through any paperwork. As a result, he soon found himself cornered by Piers, who had been worried about his Captain the entire day, and Chris felt pretty bad about that. However, any sort of remorse was soon erased when he poured his heart out to Piers about Leon’s confession (while leaving out the, well, not-safe-for-work parts) and was met by a rather unimpressed look and “I thought someone had died or something, with how distracted you were acting”. Chris had spluttered his way through an awkward protest of how _Leon S. Kennedy_ confessing to him was a groundbreaking event for about five minutes before he’d caught sight of the smirk on Piers’s face and realised that his lieutenant was teasing him. Man, Chris immediately knew he was going to have to deal with Piers being absolutely insufferable about their relationship.

It was good for him that Chris really liked that kid.

6 p.m. came after what felt like an arduous _year_ of waiting, but of course Chris had to be stopped in the middle of his wild bull-charge to the door when Piers stepped in his way with a stack of files.

“Oh, on your way to leave, Captain?” Piers said innocently, ignoring the absolute death glare Chris was levelling at him. “Have fun, I think your date is already waiting outside for you. And, I’ll get through some of these files tonight, no need to worry about them anytime soon.”

For a moment Chris stared at him, death glare immediately gone, before he muttered “ _God thank you I don’t deserve you as a Lieutenant_ ” before Piers chuckled and clapped him on the back. “You have fun, Captain. I’m sure both you and Leon - uh, Agent Kennedy - need a break. Need me to call in a vacation for you?”

“Don’t be stupid, Piers,” Chris muttered, “it’s just a date.”

Piers smirked. “Right. And I can expect you to be in punctually at 9 a.m. tomorrow.”

Chris was dead sure that he was already starting to blush. The fact that Piers had pretty much picked up on their plans was _not_ doing anything good for him.

“Whatever, you just…” He waved a hand arbitrarily at the files in Piers’s hands. “Don’t work too hard either, yeah?”

“Got it, Captain.” Piers saluted, and Chris silently thanked the heavens that no one else was around to hear that embarrassing exchange as he ducked out of the office.

Piers was indeed right, Chris wasn’t sure if he had actually talked with Leon or if he had just spotted him by chance, but his date was waiting for him near the exit.

Leon turned around the moment he heard footsteps approaching, and smiled widely the moment he saw Chris. Chris nearly stumbled, tripped over his own feet, and managed to not act like a fool the rest of the way. He personally saw that as an achievement.

“So, where are you bringing me, handsome?” Leon asked, practically pressing himself against Chris’s side the moment Chris reached him.

“I-” His tongue immediately tied up in knots the moment he laid eyes on Leon’s playful gaze. “How do you - how - Do you -” Chris stopped himself, and tried again: “How do you like Italian?”

“Oh, sounds great.” Leon pulled away just enough that Chris started missing the warmth of his body against his. “So, how do you want to get there?”

“I - what?”

“You could ride on the back of my motorcycle, or we could just take your jeep if you want to live.” 

“I’ll drive,” Chris agreed immediately. Not that the thought of riding behind Leon on a motorcycle wasn’t romantic, but he didn’t want to have to struggle to balance his entire weight on that bike. Besides, he knew that the motorcycle was a new one after the previous one had been…blown up by Leon himself in the fight against Arias. Privately Chris wondered how many vehicles Leon had crashed or sent exploding before, but he knew better than to ask him.

“Great.” Leon turned around and started walking towards the car park immediately, leaving Chris to jog to catch up with him. He couldn’t help getting constantly distracted by how Leon’s hair practically swished from side to side when he moved. How had heaven made a man so inexplicably gorgeous, Chris had no idea.

“What about your ride, then?” Chris asked, opening the driver’s side door as Leon climbed in on the other side.

“You can drive me here tomorrow, then I’ll drive it home,” Leon answered, tucking himself into his seat and brushing his fringe away from his eyes. “Oh, wait-” Chris had barely gotten into his seat before he suddenly found the DSO agent leaning into his personal space, eyes glinting. “Unless you were referring to yourself?”

Chris spluttered. _His rid- oh my God why did I have to phrase it like that -_ Leon just rolled his eyes with a smirk and returned back to his own seat. “Drive, Redfield.”

***

As it turned out, Chris hadn’t needed to worry about the dinner being awkward or quiet.

For the first time he’d been able to have a regular conversation with Leon, and he found himself genuinely enjoying talking with him, and the way they practically clicked the moment they started talking. He only regretted not connecting with Leon sooner, but he supposed it was better late than never.

They finished their meal and paid - well, more accurately, they fought over who got to pay the meal, and Leon had won by leaning in and whispering, “You’ll have to pay for the water bills when I have to shower traces of you off me”, leaving Chris a blushing mess while Leon casually handed his card over to the waiter.

“That was nice,” Leon said conversationally as he and Chris walked out of the restaurant, and Chris nodded his affirmation. Their hands brushed, briefly, and Chris may have allowed it to happen a second time. He wasn’t sure if he ought to - would it be too public - would Leon hate it -

Leon solved his dilemma for him, by taking - okay, more of grabbing - Chris’s hand the next time they brushed again.

“Fucking commit to it,” he muttered, very determinedly not looking at Chris as he threaded their fingers together, walking a little faster towards Chris’s ride.

Chris was very slightly comforted by the fact that Leon’s face was as red as his felt, so they were basically two idiots very much in love that were holding hands and blushing while walking. And if he had smiled even brighter when he heard an older couple walking by commenting “ah, to be young and in love”, Leon didn’t say anything about it.

They only let go, reluctantly, when they reached Chris’s jeep. Climbing in and sitting down with a comfortable sigh, Chris glanced over at Leon who looked equally content.

“Where to?”

“Uh…” Chris paused. “I...didn’t really plan for a full date or anything, so…erm, you have any plans?”

“So eager to have me in your bed, huh, Chris?” Leon teased - well, although Chris knew he was just teasing, his face flared red _again_ \- damn, Leon just really knew the right buttons to push when it came to him. “Well, I sure hope you aren’t expecting to be at work punctually tomorrow morning.”

“You and Piers are such an insufferable bunch,” Chris complained.

“Piers?” Leon grinned. “He’s cool. And you _like_ us.”

“I _love_ you, Leon.”

The moment Chris said it, he knew it to be true. He’d never quite put any words to the feelings he felt for Leon S. Kennedy, and neither of them had admitted to anything more than affection earlier, but he couldn’t help but be absolutely sure that he loved Leon. Even if Leon were to walk out in this very moment, he knew that it wouldn’t have changed a thing he felt.

For once, Leon was the one stunned into blushing, and he didn’t respond for several moments. When he finally lifted his head to look at Chris, he leaned in and kissed him in response. Chris understood, he could feel the quiet _I love you, too_ in the kiss, and obliged, allowing Leon to slip his tongue into his mouth, tilting his head to give him better access.

In that moment, no one else existed but the two of them, and when they finally had to break away for air it still felt as magical as the first time they had kissed. 

Leon smiled at him, warmth and affection in his eyes before he looked away shyly. “...Let’s get going.”

***

Chris pushed open his front door, holding the door while Leon slipped in, looking significantly calmer and less anxious than what Chris was feeling. How he could look so utterly carefree, his earlier concerns forgotten, when both of them were completely aware of what he was over for, was beyond Chris.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Chris closed and locked the door before turning around to see Leon practically waltzing throughout his house with a look of amazement, spinning around the kitchen and the guest room before appearing back at Chris’s side again. “Man, I had no idea you lived in such _luxury_!”

“Honestly?” Chris replied, grinning as he felt some of his tension seep away. “Neither did I. Claire's the one responsible for most of the decorating in here. She still stays over in the guest room sometimes, but now she’s away for some TerraSave meeting somewhere else.”

“So she won’t walk back in to her brother and her friend doing the nasty,” Leon grinned, oblivious - or pretending to be - to the way Chris nearly choked on air at that.

“Yeah, maybe we should go to your place next time,” Chris muttered, feeling something that felt awfully like _fear_ rise up in his chest at the thought of Claire coming back without telling him as a surprise, and walking in on...them being indecent.

Leon laughed a little as he turned away from Chris and made for his luxurious sofa. “My place is hardly anything like yours, it’s pretty tiny.”

_Is he embarrassed about that?_ “Surely you have enough salary from being a DSO agent to get a larger house if you wanted to,” Chris pointed out.

The other male was silent for a moment, and Chris thought that he wasn’t going to respond, but then Leon admitted, “I don’t really keep the best care of my house, considering I’m barely even there half the time.”

Chris could understand that, but he heard the pain behind that sentence and couldn’t help wondering if it was more of Leon hating to go back to an empty and silent house, and choosing to drown himself in alcohol at bars instead. Out of the blue, he found himself saying “Well, you could come over to mine more often instead.”

Leon turned to him, eyes wide in a moment of rare vulnerability, before he was back to his cocky, confident self. “Are you trying to get me to move in with you on the first date? So _forward_ , Redfield.”

Chris sincerely wished he had the brainpower to return something equally witty, but every sense of wit flew out of his head the moment Leon stepped in and ran a finger down his chest, stopping at his navel and splaying his hand out to grope Chris’s abs.

Although Chris was more than happy to allow Leon to touch him as he pleased, he had to - he reached out and grasped Leon’s hand, while gently pulling him closer by his waist. “I - I mean it, though. If you ever feel lonely or just want to find someone else to spend time with, I’d be happy too - as long as I’m not on a mission.”

Leon was completely silent, and just when Chris thought that he had really gone and screwed up this time the DSO agent leaned into Chris and buried his face against his shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and Chris instantly responded by holding him tighter with the arm around his waist - and reaching over with his other arm to stroke Leon’s hair. And - although Chris was meant to be comforting Leon, or providing him with assurance, whichever, he couldn’t help feeling absolutely _stunned_ by how soft that hair was.

Eventually Leon gently pried himself free from Chris’s embrace, and Chris had to rather reluctantly stop petting his hair as Leon tilted his head and looked Chris in the eye. “Isn’t that your duty now, since we’re dating?”

“That’s true,” Chris conceded, and he couldn’t help smiling at Leon’s acknowledgement that they were currently dating. “My offer stands.”

“You were always the chivalrous knight in shining armour,” Leon murmured, allowing Chris to kiss him on the forehead.

They stood there for a moment before Leon stepped back, tugging at Chris’s bicep to pull him towards the sofa. “You wanna watch a movie or something?”

The confusion in Chris’s expression must have shown, because Leon grinned and winked at him. “Haven’t you heard of not exercising or doing… _vigorous activity_ right after eating?”

That was how Chris found himself watching a romcom with Leon S. Kennedy curled against his side like a cat, occasionally running his hand along some of Chris’s muscles in a way that made Chris suspect that Leon might’ve had a thing or two for them. Not that Chris had any problems with that.

He could tell that Leon was steadily losing whatever attention he had on the romcom, because he started staring a lot more at Chris instead of the screen. So when Chris gently tilted Leon’s head back and asked him if there was anything else he wanted to do, he wasn’t surprised when Leon promptly lost any semblance of interest in the movie and stated, “Monopoly.”

“Wha-?”

“You never quite know who your date exactly is until you’ve played Monopoly with them, is my personal motto,” Leon answered with a smirk as he leaned back against Chris. He couldn’t argue against that extremely sound logic.

“Well, I haven’t got any games that are equally life-threatening as Monopoly,” Chris joked.

“Eh, I saw you in the fight against Arias, that kinda counts.” Leon looked up at him and smiled gently. “At least I do know you’ll have my back.”

“Always,” Chris promised, wrapping his arm around Leon’s shoulders and absolutely loving it when Leon laid his head on his shoulder. “I’ll be there for you whenever, Kennedy.”

They lay there on the sofa for a little while more in quiet contentment of just having the other there with them, until Chris suddenly noticed - knowing him, it had probably been happening for a while, but he’d only just noticed - that Leon was getting a little touchier. He’d graduated from limiting himself to Chris’s bicep and abs to casually resting his hand on Chris’s thigh, fingers twitching ever so slightly. He was still wearing his fingerless gloves even without being on a mission, and Chris absentmindedly wondered if the gloves were meant to keep his hands warm or callus-free. 

“Chris?”

The way Leon said that sounded dangerously near to a whine, and immediately Chris turned around with Leon’s name on his lips but it died the moment he felt rather than saw Leon move even closer to him, wrapping one arm around Chris’s neck and repositioning himself so that he was practically half-straddling Chris.

“...How are you expecting me to watch the movie like this?” Chris teased, although it was pretty clear that they weren’t going to be watching any more of the movie.

“Just look up the ending online or something, I dunno,” Leon mumbled, dropping the pretense entirely and settling in Chris’s lap, lifting Chris’s chin lightly with a finger. “It’s about time you got to the main course, Redfield.”

Chris found himself completely captivated by that stunning pair of blue eyes and managed a very intelligent “ _Uh…_ ” before Leon impatiently grabbed his hands and dragged them to his waist. “You can touch me, you know?”

That sentence was something Chris could hardly believe, even though he supposed they were technically dating now. For years the agent had been something untouchable, both physically and in terms of standards, and now having him literally in his lap Chris was frozen again.

Leon took matters into his own hands, leaning forward to catch Chris in a fierce kiss, to which Chris happily reciprocated in kind. Just as he was starting to lose himself to that devious, flexible tongue, he pulled back with a startled gasp when Leon - the little flirt that he was - suddenly pressed his full weight down onto Chris’s crotch, grinding hard against him, and grinning when Chris let loose a string of swear words.

“You like that, don’t you, _Captain Redfield_ ,” he teased, running his hand along Chris’s pecs.

The next second, Chris decided he’d had enough of Leon’s teasing for the night and needed a surefire way to shut the little spitfire up. And what better way to do it than by using those muscles Leon seemed to like so much?

He wrapped both arms around Leon’s waist and pulled him onto his shoulder, grinning a little at the way Leon let out what could only be described as a shriek. Not giving him any chance to protest, Chris stood up with Leon draped over his shoulder in a one-armed fireman’s lift and made for the stairs.

“Holy _fuck_ -” Leon cursed, wriggling under Chris’s grip until Chris, grinning mischievously, slapped Leon’s ass hard. “Stay still, it won't be pretty if I drop you.”

Leon went limp, but Chris could hear him breathing hard behind him, probably blushing furiously, hands lightly fisting in the back of Chris’s shirt. He couldn't resist patting Leon’s ass again, more gently this time, before he started up the stairs to his bedroom. Although he (thankfully) managed to make it up the stairs without dropping Leon or accidentally walking into things, there was a fair bit of giggling and cursing involved when Chris briefly staggered trying to push the door open.

Unceremoniously he unslung Leon from his shoulder and dropped him on his bed, loving the soft gasp Leon made when he hit the bed and bounced a little off the mattress. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, and, resting his hand on the bed next to Leon, he gently brushed his long fringe out of his eyes.

Leon’s startled blue eyes and the pink on his cheeks somehow simultaneously melted Chris’s heart and made heat shoot down south. He was utterly tempted to pet Leon on the head when the younger male turned his head away in mild embarrassment.

Getting impatient himself, Chris grasped the other’s signature leather jacket and unzipped it, pulling it off his shoulders. Leon caught on instantly, allowing Chris to strip him and obediently raising his arms when Chris tugged his shirt off. Half-naked, he leaned back on his elbows and grinned confidently up at Chris. “You gonna join me?”

Well, who was Chris to refuse a blatant order like that?

He’d barely just started taking off his shirt when he felt Leon’s hands tracing their way up his abs and then up some more, before it was accompanied by warm breath on his pecs.

“You’re killing me, Kennedy,” Chris informed him quietly, tossing his shirt aside and watching as Leon hesitantly tasted his skin, licking a few broad stripes across the definition of his muscles before moving towards more sensitive areas. He couldn't hold back a groan when Leon tugged lightly at one nipple, then the other, before pausing and looking up at Chris with brilliant blue eyes.

Chris grasped him by the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. This time, while he was definitely enjoying the way Leon moaned into it and surrendered access to his mouth, he couldn't help but be hyperaware of Leon’s hands at his waist, fumbling with his belt buckle before he managed to get it loose. The younger didn’t hesitate at all to strip Chris completely naked, taking in his entire figure before his gaze rested on Chris’s crotch.

“My eyes are up here, Kennedy,” Chris joked. Leon was practically staring at his cock like he was going to fall to his knees - wait, he was already there - and worship it. He seemed to have to shake himself out of it when he looked up at him. “Hm?”

“You already know how - how big it is,” Chris pointed out as he pushed Leon back onto the bed - not missing the soft groan - and moved to pull his pants off. It wasn’t like he liked to flaunt it, but Leon being so obsessed with it made him...a little proud, actually.

“Hah, sucking it in the dark is kinda different from actually seeing it in the light.” Leon obediently lifted his legs up to allow Chris to strip him easier.

Maybe Chris was finally getting more immune to Leon’s teasing, or maybe he was just horny and desperate enough that the comment didn’t make him blush. Whatever the case, he merely grinned as he tossed Leon’s clothes aside and immediately climbed between his legs to kiss him. This time, Chris was the one to break away first with a groan when Leon ground against him.

“Hang on, Le-” Reluctantly Chris pulled back a little further, just to make sure he wasn’t literally going to come from that like a teenager. Even with Leon’s whine he tried to regain some self-control and instead flung his nightstand drawer open, trying to scramble for some lube but coming up empty-handed.

Leon crawled over to the edge of the bed behind Chris, propping his chin on Chris’s shoulder. “If you invited me over and didn’t have lube, I’m going to be _very_ mad.”

“Oh come on,” Chris muttered, forcing his hand deeper into the drawer. There had to be at least a bottle left somewhere, right? “There are other alternatives to lube, at least…”

The look that Leon gave him made him laugh, even as he ducked down to look inside the drawer. “Christopher Redfield, I am not going to stick a bar of soap up my ass, or whatever _alternatives_ you’re thinking of.”

“Well-” Chris looked up briefly and pressed a bottle into Leon’s hand, “I have gun oil.”

“I will literally throw this bottle at you.”

Chris snorted, but then got distracted when he finally saw what he was looking for. He quietly praised the heavens that it was still half-full and tossed it at Leon. “There you go.”

Leon caught the bottle in one hand, trading it for the gun oil which Chris dropped back in the drawer. The moment he turned around, he had to pick up his jaw from the floor, even though Leon hadn’t even started yet. The agent just looked absolutely _amazing_ , kneeling naked on _Chris’s_ bedsheets and Chris felt like he still hadn’t fully processed the fact that he was now going out with Leon Kennedy.

“Wait,” Chris managed to get out - a miracle with how fast his heart was beating - and he came _very_ close to actually making a whimpering noise when Leon made direct eye contact with him. “Don’t - don’t do that first, there’s something else I wanna do.”

He really wished Leon hadn’t cocked his head like that to express his curiosity. He was sure that his heart skipped more than one beat at that.

Instead of trying to force his mouth to form words, Chris decided to just show Leon what he wanted. He gently pulled Leon towards him to lay him face down on his pillows and climbed behind him, rubbing circles into Leon’s back soothingly as he felt him try to turn around. “Wha-”

Pinning Leon’s powerful thighs beneath his arms - Chris honest to god _swooned_ when he felt them flex underneath his grip -, he leaned down, intent on properly worshipping that gorgeous Kennedy ass. Leon went still the moment he felt his tongue in places that were deeply _intimate_ , a small gasp escaping his lips, followed by something that sounded almost like a whimper when Chris pushed his tongue in.

In a manner that felt darkly sinful in all the right ways, Chris lavished attention over Leon’s entrance, sinking his tongue in and soaking in all the moans and gasps that he managed to wring free from the wrecked agent that was unable to formulate any sharp comebacks with how Chris was practically devouring him. At one point Chris leaned back briefly to breathe, “Is that good?” against that amazing ass and Leon could only respond by thrusting his hips back to demand Chris to continue.

Pausing briefly to grab a handful of Leon’s perfect ass, Chris dived back in without hesitation, licking and kissing all that the gorgeous agent could offer. He only stopped when Leon reached the crest of whatever stimulation that Chris’s tongue could give him, gently stroking his back as he shuddered and moaned through intense waves of pleasure. “You alright?” Chris asked once he’d stopped trembling like a leaf, blue eyes half-closed in pure bliss.

Leon gave a soft, contented sigh and nuzzled closer to him. “Yeah. Good.”

Chris leaned forward, pressing his hands on the bed such that his body was shielding Leon’s in almost a protective gesture - that was negated when he bit down between Leon’s shoulder and neck. What he hadn’t expected was Leon’s reaction - the man threw back his head, thankfully narrowly missing hitting Chris and giving him a concussion - and moaned, sending vibrations through his chest which Chris could _feel_ being pressed up against him.

“M-mark me, Chris,” Leon gasped out, and in the next instant Chris had him flipped over lying on his back, prone and absolutely vulnerable to love bites which Chris was definitely going to lavish over him. “Wait-” he suddenly grasped Chris’s arm, eyes flickering down in a rare sign of self-consciousness. “Don’t bite my neck, though.”

“Gotcha,” Chris grunted out, understanding exactly why Leon gave him that warning (other than the obvious fact that it was going to leave visible bruises), and leaning in to kiss him on the nose. “Away from neck. Got it.”

Leon started to laugh, but it cut out into a sigh as Chris started nipping and biting a trail down his well-defined pecs to his hips, stopping only when Leon yelped and practically kicked out at him.

“What?” Chris said, alarmed, about to check him for injuries, but Leon only grinned sheepishly and looked away. “That - that tickled.”

_God he’s so adorable I - screw playing around with him, I wanna get to the main course first. Desserts can wait._

“Where’s the lube?” Chris asked, looking around until he saw it lying forgotten on the other corner of the bed. Leon batted it down to roll it into his hands.

“You wanna watch me do it?” the agent teased with a wink, holding out his hand as Chris uncapped the bottle.

The mental image of watching Leon finger himself flashed into Chris’s mind, and for a moment he was seriously tempted to tell Leon to do it, but instead he added it to his to-do list of _Things to Enjoy With My New Boyfriend_ instead. “Maybe another time, today you just chill and let me do the work, okay?”

“What if I wanna ride you?” Leon flashed him a smile, and Chris nearly dropped the bottle of lube - god damn it. “You gonna satisfy me more than my Ducati?”

There was a moment of silence where Chris contemplated spanking him just for that terrible joke. “I’m having second thoughts about sleeping with you.”

“Aw, come on Chris,” Leon whined, practically throwing himself on the older man. Chris thought he was going to make another joke but instead he leaned in and whispered, hot and intimate in Chris’s ear, “If you don’t get your fingers in me in five seconds I _will_ walk the fuck out and ride my Ducati home instead.”

Well, Chris was definitely a good soldier who followed orders - and took threats seriously.

That resulted in Leon, seated in Chris’s lap facing him, writhing and moaning as Chris slipped one lubed finger inside him. He was starting to find out just how vocal Leon Kennedy could be, and he was loving every second of it.

“God you look gorgeous” Chris whispered, and he saw Leon blush deeper than he already was, unable to deflect the comment for once. “J-just get another one in me already, Redfield!”

He shoved two fingers into Leon, both of them letting out similar gasps - Leon in pleasure, Chris upon meeting tight resistance even with the (admittedly minimal) prep.

“God, you-” Leon gritted out behind his teeth, “your fingers are so thick-” He gasped as Chris switched out for one finger instead in favour of going deeper. He was tight and _hot_ inside that Chris knew it was going to be an absolute treat to fuck him - not that getting to fuck Leon Kennedy wasn’t already a treat.

“Relax,” Chris said, petting the back of Leon’s neck, running his fingers through the longer strands of hair there. “You’re really tense.” He loved the way Leon fell apart on his fingers, letting out an occasional whimper or gasp when Chris brushed the sweet spot inside him.

“Fuck-” Leon started to push off, trying to sit up straight, only to collapse back on top of Chris when he added a third finger and started pumping them in and out of him at a rhythm. “I - ahh, that f-feels so good, Chris-”

“Yeah?” Chris murmured against Leon’s neck, feeling him shudder at the vibrations in his chest. “What do you need?”

“Ah, I, I-” Leon looked up, making a remarkable effort to make eye contact with Chris even while being fucked by three of his fingers. Chris gulped when he saw the sheer lust and desire glimmering in those blue eyes. “I need y-you in me, right fucking _now_.”

Chris barely hesitated, removing his fingers - pausing to lube himself up as well - and positioning Leon to straddle his lap better. He saw the exact moment when Leon felt the tip of Chris’s cock brushing his entrance and shivered, locking eyes with Chris again - although that faded once he started to push down.

“Hah-” Leon shivered, feeling the stretch as he slid down slowly, inch by inch, gasping at just how much there was to take in. Chris could feel his own self restraint going taut, threatening to snap as Leon pushed himself down and finally managed to sit properly with his ass flush with Chris’s hips.

“I-I’m gonna move,” Chris informed him, he was seized with the absolute desperate desire to make Leon moan his name as loud as possible until he probably got a noise complaint, and it would be absolutely worth it. “Tell me if it gets too much, okay?”

Leon nodded, bracing his hand on Chris’s shoulders, but before Chris could even move Leon was already taking the initiative to lift himself up an inch or two, before slamming himself back down _hard_ , making both of them moan aloud. “Damn, Kennedy,” Chris growled, bucking his hips up to meet Leon the next time he slammed down, “you look _gorgeous_ like this.” He couldn’t resist grabbing a fistful of Leon’s soft, brown hair and yanking it back to expose his throat.

He held Leon in that position for a quiet moment, Leon still trying to ride him, even as he felt Leon’s body shaking with trepidation at having his throat bared to Chris. Finally he gave in and gifted Leon what he wanted, by leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Leon’s collarbone.

The agent gasped, moaning softly as he clenched down tighter around Chris, making him in turn sink his teeth in deeper. Still holding Leon by the hair, he shifted his position to give Leon several bites further down around his pecs before abandoning it in favour of coordinating his thrusts into Leon.

Leon rudely interrupted him by grinding against his cock demandingly, clearly wanting more. Chris sucked in a breath, before letting go of his hair to pull Leon’s ass more firmly into his lap. Just for good measure, he added a slap to Leon’s perfect round ass before focusing back on setting a proper rhythm for the both of them.

“T-that’s good,” Leon vocalised, eyes falling closed as he bounced on Chris’s lap, Chris meeting him with several quick thrusts that jarred the breath out of him every time they hit him. “H-harder, Chris, _please_ -”

“I got you, Leon,” Chris promised, stroking his hair and holding him by the back of his neck instead. He reciprocated in kind, grabbing Leon to slam him down harder as Chris tried to buck his hips up at the same time. Leon tried to keep in rhythm, but ended up grabbing Chris’s shoulders and simply hanging on to him for dear life.

When he hit Leon on the perfect spot, the agent threw his head back and cried Chris’s name like it was the only thing he knew, like he was the only one that mattered then.

At some point of time, Leon had managed to grab one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, and as he felt himself nearing climax Chris only squeezed Leon’s hand tighter.

“C-Chris, I, I’m gonna-”

“Let go, Leon,” Chris coaxed, giving him a few quick pumps as he felt his own climax creeping up on him. “I’m - I’m also close-”

Leon went over the edge first, crying Chris’s name in pure ecstasy, his blue eyes closed with an expression of unmistakable bliss on his face. Chris followed soon after, grabbing on to Leon’s hips so tight he was sure that it was gonna leave marks. Not that the younger agent seemed to mind, his hands came down to cup over Chris’s before going up to his pecs and shoulders, trying to find an anchor as the intense feelings washed over him. He toppled over onto Chris, who in turn fell back against the pillows, more than happy to just cuddle Leon on top of him.

He’d never felt happier in his life, ever. Okay, maybe attending Claire’s graduation ceremony came close, but not in the same way that Leon made him happy.

Geez, he’d barely started properly dating Leon, and he was already turning into an emotional sap. His sister would give him hell for that.

In the meantime, the younger agent had started to actually _snuggle_ against him. Chris could feel Leon nuzzling his face deeper against the side of his neck, and he gave in to temptation to pet the agent’s silky-soft hair.

“You wanna go and shower before we sleep?” Chris suggested, shifting slightly to get his entire arm around his boyfriend.

“Shower?” All of a sudden Leon stopped his snuggling - Chris was almost tempted to pull him back in - and leaned back, staring into Chris’s eyes with mischief sparkling in his own. “We’re just getting started, you getting old Redfield?”

“I-” Chris felt the blush rising in his cheeks again, watching Leon’s smirk grow wider. “G-give me a couple of minutes at least…”

“Fine.” Leon shifted his position slightly and laid his head back on Chris’s shoulder. “I’m just gonna snuggle you.”

“‘Kay.” There was no way he would protest. Chris leaned in and kissed the top of Leon’s head tenderly, deliriously glad that Leon was now here to stay.

***

The two of them had tried to take the time to get to know each other better, but unfortunately neither of them had the time to go on a second date as Chris had immediately been called out for a quick cleanup mission, and Leon had to attend some important DSO meeting. Still, it never failed to make Chris grin when he saw his phone light up with a message from Leon, and he knew from hesitant, shy texts back that Leon felt the same way.

A week later, Chris was back in the BSAA office, taking the elevator again, when the doors opened to a familiar pair of combat boots. Again.

Smiling, Chris looked up to Leon’s amused expression as he walked in, turned around briefly to press a button before placing his full attention on Chris. And, similar to before, he moved up to Chris and reached out to press one hand on the wall next to Chris’s head.

“Fancy seeing you here, Redfield,” Leon stated, a matching smile tugging at his lips, but he managed to keep up his smooth and sexy smirk.

“Hey, Kennedy,” Chris responded, already grinning broadly. “Fancy seeing you here, too."

Leon made a noise in his throat as he traced a finger up Chris's jawline, allowing Chris to rest his hands on his waist. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier?" Chris asked as he pulled his boyfriend closer. "I could've fetched you here from your house."

"Well, I kinda wanted to surprise you, actually,” Leon explained, leaning into Chris’s touch as he stroked up his sides. “Didn’t expect to…run into you here again.”

Just as Chris was about to make some comment about fate leading them together - that he was certain would earn him a punch in the shoulder for how cheesy he was being -, the lights overhead flickered again dangerously.

“You’re not serious. It can’t possibly-”

The elevator did exactly that.

This time, the two of them stood there in darkness, both quite surprised at the turn of events, before Chris burst out laughing and Leon joined him. “What are the _chances_?”

“I’m starting to think you hired someone to sabotage the elevator, Kennedy,” Chris joked.

“Huh.” Chris could practically _hear_ how Leon was smirking at that. “Honestly, not a bad idea.”

Leon’s hands were practically all over him before Chris could say another word, so he just wrapped his arms around Leon to bring him into an embrace. “You been busy? Haven’t seen you the last few days.”

“Yeah, just office stuff,” Leon mumbled against Chris’s chest, sinking into his warmth. “I - I missed you.”

Chris tried to hide his smile in Leon’s hair before remembering that no one else could see the two of them anyway. “Me too.”

“You wanna go for our second date, then?” There was a hopeful tone to Leon’s voice as he looked up at him. “There’s a new restaurant that just opened near my place, but I haven’t had the time to go there yet.”

“Hell yes,” Chris answered immediately. “6 again later?”

“If you don’t mind, 7 instead? I really have an entire report to write up,” Leon sighed.

“Yeah, of cour-” Chris was interrupted by his phone ringing, and attempted to scramble for it, only to yelp in a very undignified manner when Leon grabbed his ass before fishing his phone out for him. Grateful that no one could see the blush rapidly diffusing across his cheeks, he picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Captain, where are you?” Piers’s voice over the phone made Chris wince briefly as he remembered the meeting that he was supposed to be attending now.

“Well...the elevator stopped working.”

“Again?!”

“I’m just as surprised as you are.”

“Fine…” He could hear Piers sighing on the other end. “Also, have you got any idea where Le- Agent Kennedy is? He was supposed to be here to collect some data on B.O.W.s-”

Chris hesitated, turning to look at Leon. “Uhhh…”

“...Okay. Got it. You know what Captain, I’m afraid we might have to start the meeting without you. And, well, looks like I also won’t be able to call for the elevator technician to repair the lift anytime soon. Since Agent Kennedy seems to be...otherwise indisposed, we’ll reschedule another day for him to come by. Afraid you might have to stay there for a while.”

“Piers, I’m gonna suffocate if you leave me in this lift for an hour,” Chris protested, hearing a soft laugh from Leon.

“I’m sure you’ll survive half an hour. See you later, Captain.” The call ended.

Chris lowered his phone, the light from the screen just enough for him to see Leon’s smirk in the dark elevator. “Are you and Piers in league, somehow?”

“What? No, of course not,” Leon answered, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “But I do think we ought to make good use of this half an hour.”

Before Chris could say anything, Leon leaned in to kiss him fiercely, before whispering in his ear, “Let me make up for not seeing you for a week.”

Chris was more than happy to let him.


End file.
